


Sleeping Aid

by Clerds (clerdius)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Camping, Catra and Adora are both goofballs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Play, PWP, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Fingering, facesitting, glimmer knows what’s up, idk this is just horny, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerdius/pseuds/Clerds
Summary: Catra and Adora are out on a camping trip with Glimmer and Bow, but they’re having trouble falling asleep. (AKA “we have to be quiet, you don’t want them to hear us!”)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Sleeping Aid

It was the day of Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer’s double date camping trip. Adora was trailing behind the others, having been relegated to carrying most of the supplies. She didn’t mind, though, because from where she was she could watch Catra smiling and laughing and being her old self again. It was so nice to have a day where she wasn’t mopey, or seemingly in another world, or being mean, but when she was just happy. 

Catra slowed down ever so often, asking Adora if she needed any help carrying bags or just seeing if she needed company. She talked to Glimmer and Bow, too, about the nearby wildlife which she had never seen before and what camping was like when you weren’t doing it for survival. 

The gang arrived at the campsite just before dark. The two couples quickly set up their tents and then began gathering firewood. Of course, though, Catra and Glimmer had to make everything into a ‘friendly’ competition, and before long they had both collected enough wood to light up all of Etheria. 

“I’m going to start the fire.” Bow said, arranging the sticks into a perfect little fire making formation. Catra and Glimmer had moved on from collecting wood, and were now seeing who could first catch a fish from the nearby stream. 

Adora just laughed. It was funny how much alike they were, which is why she guessed she had taken so much to Glimmer when she first left the Horde. Adora found it hard sometimes to not join in on the competition herself, but she liked how well they had started getting along and wouldn’t want to ruin it by beating them.

“I think I saw one!” She heard Glimmer squeal, knee deep in the stream. She was tiptoeing anxiously through the shallow water, darting her eyes around at any sign of movement. 

A couple feet to the right of her, Catra was on her hands and knees slinking through the water like some sort of cat-gator hybrid. Adora snorted in amusement as she watched her wiggle her butt to calibrate right before she pounced on a fish.

She made a huge splash when she entered the water, getting it all over Glimmer. “Hey!” Glimmer screeched. “I thought we said no splashing!”

Catra emerged from the water, hair flattened down to her head and a moss covered stick in her mouth. Glimmer erupted into laughter, completely forgetting that she had just been soaked. Adora found it hard to stifle her own laughter. 

Catra narrowed her eyes in anger, spitting out the stick and getting out of the water. “I think I’ve had enough contests for today.”

Glimmer still stood in the creek, giggling uncontrollably. “Come on, Catra - don’t you wanna  _ stick _ around?” She fell back into the water, rolling a little from making herself laugh so hard. Adora got up from the log she was sitting on and found herself laughing too as she entered the tent that Catra had just gone inside of.

Catra was peeling off her wet clothes, trying her best to keep a serious and angry look on her face, but Adora could see the corners of a smile twitching. “I shouldn’t have jumped into the water wearing my good clothes.” She said, bent over and looking in her bags for another outfit to wear.

Adora stepped forward and reached out to trace a finger around the outside of Catra’s thigh. “You know how you and Glimmer get when you’re together.”

“Well she’s just lucky that I don’t have special powers like she does, otherwise the competition wouldn’t even be close.” Catra bragged as she pulled some shorts on, smirking. 

“Oh whatever, I’d beat both of you and Bow with one hand behind my back.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Catra said with a wink. She slipped on a t shirt and slinked out of the tent, flicking her tail in the way that she knew drove Adora wild. Oh, so she was gonna play that game. Catra could be the world’s biggest tease sometimes, and Adora could tell that she was in one of those moods. She sighed, thinking of all the things she’d do if Bow and Glimmer weren’t both right outside.

She followed her girlfriend out of the tent and sat beside her next to the  _ roaring _ campfire. Bow had really taken up an interest in camping lately, and he was very good at it. Across the fire pit he was sitting with Glimmer, who was still a bit wet from earlier. She was huddled beneath a blanket, hands clasped around a cup of hot cocoa like an old woman with a tea. 

Catra picked up one of the million sticks that they’d collected earlier and used a claw to whittle the end into a point. “Hey, Bow - will you hand me the marshmallows?” She asked. “I wanna show everyone how to  _ perfectly _ toast one.” 

Bow laughed as he tossed the bag over to her. Glimmer smiled a mischievous smile and reached out for her own roasting stick. “I think I know the  _ perfect _ method.”

-

The festivities kept on until long after the sun set, but eventually Glimmer had begun to yawn, and when Glimmer was sleepy there was no way she’d be functional for at least eight hours. “Goodnight, you two.” She said, tired, as Bow led her into their tent.

“Goodnight to you too, Glitter.” Catra said, calling her the affectionate nickname she’d thought up a while ago. She and Adora both made their way into their own tent and laid next to each other, staring at the transparent plastic ceiling. 

“The stars sure are pretty tonight. I like the way they’re shining through the trees.” Catra whispered, reaching her hand over to rest atop Adora’s upturned palm. 

“Not as pretty as  _ you _ .” Adora said, turning to give Catra a big cheesy smile. She scoffed.

“Nice one.” 

“...Are you sleepy yet?” Adora asked after a moment of content silence. The ground was hard, even through the sleeping pad they’d brought. Truthfully she had already known before they made it into the woods that she wasn’t going to sleep well at all. Catra sighed and turned over to face her.

“Not really. It’s kind of hard to sleep out here.” 

Adora nodded in agreement, looking down at the ground. She nervously played with a piece of frayed thread on her sleeping bag, a blush rising to her face. “Well, you know... we don’t really have to go to sleep right  _ now _ .”

Catra laughed out loud. Then, looking and seeing that Adora was still blushing and still acting as though she’d made a real suggestion, she leaned forward. “You do know that Bow and Glimmer are like, 10 feet away right now, right?” She asked in a whisper.

Adora shrugged. “They’re asleep. And I know we could be quiet. Do you remember back in the Horde-“

“Yes, I do.” Catra interrupted. It was her turn to blush and be embarrassed.

Adora chuckled. “I’ll be quiet if you will.” She reached out and placed her hand on Catra’s side, slowly running her fingers up and down the curves of her waist and hips. “You looked really pretty today.”

“You really are something else, you know that?” Catra complained. “But you also know I can’t say no to you.” She scooted closer, within kissing range. 

Using one hand to prop herself up, she pressed her lips against Adora’s. She could feel her smile before joining in on the kiss, parting her lips. She reached up with her free hand and placed it on Adora’s cheek, pulling her in closer. 

Catra slowly and softly began reaching out with her tongue, bumping it against Adora’s. Sometimes when she was kissing her she would forget what she was even doing, just so caught up in the moment. She’d been dreaming of kissing Adora for practically her entire life, so whenever she got the chance to she loved to savor it.

Adora was growing more impatient, though, reaching around Catra’s back and pulling her in closer. She had readjusted to where she was straddling Catra’s thigh and had begun to squeeze it between her legs. 

Catra pushed her leg up further, hoping to help Adora get a better angle to create friction on. She slowly slid her hand down from Adora’s cheek, past her neck, to slowly trace her collarbones. She was super sensitive around her throat area and Catra loved to make her squirm. 

Soon enough Adora was growing more and more impatient, reaching underneath Catra’s shirt to hold and lightly squeeze her breasts. Catra pulled away from the kiss, breath heavy. Adora gave her that sexy little smile, the one she always seemed to wear on her face when she was needing it bad. 

Catra rolled Adora over onto her back and crawled between her legs. She began to kiss her again, this time planting tiny kisses all up and down her cheek and neck. Adora was breathing heavily, but doing a surprisingly good job at stifling her noises. She reached around Catra’s back to hold her close.

Catra pulled back momentarily to peel off the white sports top that it seemed like Adora wore every day. She loved it, though - the way it hugged all of her curves and muscles was enough to make her drool. “You’re so hot.”

Adora snickered. “Romantic, babe.”

Catra rolled her eyes and leaned back down, trailing her kisses further below Adora’s neck and making her way to her nipple. Adora gasped softly as she sucked it slightly into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. 

After a few more minutes of Catra going up and down, just lavishing all of her face and neck and chest and stomach with love, Adora grabbed her face and turned it to look up at her. “Catra, come on.” She whispered.

Catra smiled a big toothy grin. “What, are you gonna beg for it?”

“Do I have to?” Adora whined. Catra pursed her lips.

“I might like that...” She said, shrugging. Adora gave her a dirty look. “Okay, fine. Come here.” 

Adora sat up and helped Catra as she pulled off her pants and underwear. The plastic flooring of the tent was crunching slightly under all of the shifting, and Catra sighed.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet, okay?” She whispered. She loved nothing more in the world than hearing Adora’s moans and screams but she also loved not having Glimmer and Bow knowing what they sounded like.

“Okay, I will be.” Adora kissed her again, this time hungrier. Catra pulled away.

“I want you to sit on my face.”

“In the tent? Are you sure?” Adora asked, looking down at the thin sleeping pad and wondering if it was possible to break Catra’s neck with her thighs.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.  _ Please _ ?” Catra assured her. She looked at her with pleading eyes.

“Well I’m certainly not going to turn down such an offer.” Adora said. Catra smiled and quickly positioned herself on the pad, placing a small pillow beneath her head. 

Adora came forward and put her legs on either side of her head, slowly lowering herself down onto Catra’s face. She shivered and had to bite back a moan as Catra’s tongue darted out and immediately found her clit. 

Catra reached up and grabbed Adora’s ass, gripping it tightly and pulling her further onto her face. Adora spread her legs out a little further to give her some more room. Catra was already going at it like a madman, tracing light circles around and sucking on her clit like she had something to prove.

Adora’s legs were trembling in pleasure, squeezing tighter around Catra’s head. Catra slowly ran one hand down her own body, reaching underneath her shorts. She was already dripping wet and she hadn’t even been touched yet.

“Oh, Catra.” Adora’s breath was quickening, coming in short shallow gasps. She leaned forward to support some of her weight on her arms and also to push her pussy harder against Catra’s face. She was practically fucking her face at this point, grinding on it like Catra was a pillow. 

Catra smiled and continued lavishing her girlfriend’s pussy with attention. She was doing the same to her own, rubbing her swollen clit in hard and fast circles, legs squeezing together while she worked. However it was quickly becoming clear that having Adora sit on her face while practically laying on the forest floor was not the most comfortable or practical position. 

She pulled away from her for a second. “Do you think we could maybe switch it up?” She whispered.

Adora awkwardly pulled away from Catra, swinging her leg around to take her weight off of her neck. “Yeah babe, is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Catra reassured her, sitting up and rubbing the back of her sore neck. “I just thought we could take a break from that specific position.” 

Adora gave her a concerned look. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. Here, let me make it up to you.” 

She leaned in and kissed Catra again, one hand wrapping around her to pull her close, and the other slowly sliding down her body, snaking underneath the waistband of her shorts to give her an experimental stroke. “Oh, babe… you’re so wet…” she whispered, pulling away to slowly trail kisses down her jawline to her neck. She gently rubbed the pad of her fingers against Catra’s clit, causing her whole body to shake. 

“Adora…” she half-moaned, half-whispered. She reached to put her own hand over Adora’s, guiding her down to slowly push a finger inside. Adora shivered in arousal. 

“I need you inside me, too.” She breathed into Catra’s ear, slowly pushing her finger deeper inside of her. Catra bit her lip and nodded, shifting her weight to lay on her side and face Adora. She took a second to pull her pants and shirt off, and then she was back at it, reaching down to spread Adora’s lips apart, using a finger to gently tease her entrance. She slowly slipped inside, using the heel of her hand to press against her clit.

They laid on their sides, gently rocking towards each other in hopes of creating more friction. Catra leaned in to kiss Adora, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth to give it a soft bite. Adora moaned into Catra’s mouth, shoving her tongue into it, desperately trying to do everything she could to get closer to her. She scooted her body closer, until their legs were intertwined and they were thrusting not only against their partner’s hands, but also their thighs. 

“I-I’m so close…” Adora whimpered.

“Me too, baby, me too.” Catra replied, resting her forehead against Adora’s shoulder, kissing fervently on her collarbone. Her thrusting was becoming erratic, her pussy clenching tight around Adora’s finger. Adora shuddered as Catra curled her finger inside of her, pressing upwards against her walls and making her chest tighten up in pleasure.

“I’m going to cum.” Adora breathed, throwing her head back as Catra continued to kiss and lick on her neck.

“Cum for me, baby… cum for me.” Catra purred, and with that Adora’s whole body contracted in pleasure, exploding in a rush of hormones and wetness, thighs clenching tight against Catra’s hand and arm. She gasped, biting her lip so as not to scream, riding out her shockwaves as Catra slowed her pace.

Once Adora was done coming, Catra pulled out of her and brought her hand up to her mouth, sucking her sweet juices off of her fingers like honey. She was close, too, and Adora quickened her pace, rubbing fiercely against her clit as she leaned down and sucked one of Catra’s nipples into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue.

“Oh…” Catra hissed quietly as she came, “Adora,  _ yes… _ ”

Her body tingled all over from pleasure as she held on tightly to her girlfriend, still gently rocking against her hand for just a tiny bit more of that delicious friction. After a little while of laying there, Adora slowly withdrew her hand from between Catra’s legs and wiped it off on her blanket, grinning like a fool.

“You’d been planning that all day, hadn’t you?” She asked quietly. Catra smirked.

“Of course, I knew that would be the only way we could sleep tonight.” 

Adora chuckled and pulled the blanket over herself and her girlfriend as Catra snuggled in closer to her. She wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead. “Maybe we should go camping more often.”

-

The next morning when Catra and Adora woke up, they put on some clothes and crawled groggily from the tent. Bow and Glimmer already sat next to each other next to a newer, smaller fire as Bow was cooking eggs in a pan. Glimmer grinned at the two girls. “ _ So,  _ how did you sleep last night?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments! Thinking about maybe doing a part 2 from the perspective of Glimmer and Bow, but I don’t know if people like that ship as much.


End file.
